Forum:After quite a bit of housekeeping, I present this list:
I could use some help cleaning up the rest of these. The reports are, as I'm sure you know, on or linked from the Special Pages, available from the left-hand navigation column. : notes from Zarchne 01:00, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :⚙ like this. :: Replies to Zarchne like this - Corgi 01:23, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Dead-end pages The following pages do not link to other pages in Girl Genius. #Boris Dolokhov/Mad ⚙ deleted #Heppler wrench/Mad #Lucifer Mongfish/Mad ⚙ provided gratuitous link back to parent :: Very clever! Orphaned pages The following pages are not linked from or transcluded into other pages in Girl Genius. #Hidden jokes ⚙ okay, this is a problem child... what needs to be done is make sure that the content is available on other pages, then delete... :: Is the content that valuable? Much of it is highly subjective. ::: I nuked it. Sue me. See also Girl Genius:Adopted pages Uncategorized categories #Category:Main Content ⚙ Vell, yah, dis is de main category... #Category:Romance ⚙ same as "adventure" and "mad science"? Category:Meta? DELETED :: helplessly We don't have Adventure or Mad Science categories (because so much IS Mad Science anyway). Do we need it? Uncategorized files # Unused templates This page lists all pages in the Template namespace which are not included in another page. Remember to check for other links to the templates before deleting them. #Template:Cc-by-sa-3.0 #Template:Decorative Banner 5 Begin #Template:Decorative Banner 7 Begin #Template:Decorative Banner 8 Begin #Template:Forumheader/Fan Theories #Template:Forumheader/Help desk #Template:Forumheader/Page-by-Page #Template:Forumheader/Watercooler #Template:Has-Mad/Mad Deleted the page, but now we're back to it being Wanted. #Template:LoremIpsum #Template:ThingsToDo #Template:Works :: The Lorem Ipsum template came with the wiki; each wiki gets that template as a standard template to provide dummy text to help in initial page design. The "Has-Mad" template shows the template - "for speculation and fan theories about the topic of this page, see this page/Mad", and that triggers the existence of Has-Mad/Mad as a wanted page. So someone created the page to prevent the wiki software from bugging us about that page being wanted. The "Decorative Banner Begin" templates are my fault: essentially, they're alternate versions of the Decorative Box Begin templates so that one can choose whether or not the box tries to fill all the available width. --Quadibloc 00:58, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :: The Template:Forumheader notes that it is part of the wiki structure, so the /Fan Theories, and so on, templates may be a consequence of how the forum mechanism works internally. It should not be disturbed, I think. Cc-by-sa-3.0 is one of the licensing scheme boxes for images, and so deleting it would simply mean that choice in the drop-down list would create a mess when entering an image; the fact that it hasn't yet been used with an image is probably not a good reason to delete it. (Other choices already have that problem, such as 'I produced this image myself'.) --Quadibloc 01:03, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::: So there's no place really to use any of these? As to the Has-Mad/Mad, we have a Has-Mad template - but why do we have a Has-Mad/'Mad' template? I can understand a Has-Mad/Mad page from what you said, but it sounds like an infinite regression of templates. -- Corgi 03:19, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :::: We have Template:Has-Mad/Mas because you created it. There was a link to it because the Template:Has-Mad page shows an example of template use, and that example created the link for the /Mad page for the template. Argadi 09:17, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::::: :facepalm: Wanted categories #Category:Pages with too many expensive parser function calls ‎(6 members) : Please oh please can somebody put in a definition for this category, since I am fairly clueless on its subject? — Corgi 16:27, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :: I just created the category page. Argadi 19:29, 20 April 2009 (UTC) #Category:Science! ‎(1 member) ⚙ is it okay to have a category for real science? DELETED #Category:Philology ‎(1 member) ⚙ and real humanities? DELETED as redundant with Category:Language :: But is this 'category cruft'? #Category:Image wiki templates ‎(1 member) #Category:Fan Terminology ‎(1 member) OK, I took a swing at this but it's underused for its potential. -- Corgi 21:15, 20 April 2009 (UTC) #Category:Deprecated templates ‎(1 member) ⚙ I think Argadi took care of this : Oh yeah — and does really need his own entry in this wiki?? -- Corgi 17:31, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :: See [[Forum:Do we really need a page for (X)?]], especially the part in the middle about Mount Horeb. Just because we don't know the back story for a name yet doesn't mean there isn't an interesting back story. (The wiki editor knows about the forum title, and even offers the name as a completion when I type "forum:do", but the display module doesn't put in the link. I guess I need to use an URL.) Argadi 18:36, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::: Understandable, but he's a senior Sturmvoraus servant in Sturmhalten. 50/50 chance he's dead. -- Corgi 01:23, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::: P.S. I just found out for linking Categories and Fora you have to put a leading colon inside the brackets, therefore: Forum:Do_we_%27%27really%27%27_need_a_page_for_%28X%29%3F = Forum:Do_we_%27%27really%27%27_need_a_page_for_%28X%29%3F :::: Oooh. I knew that for categories (and realized why), but never considered that for forum links. Thanks for the lesson. Argadi 00:37, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::: Found out by pure serendipity. :) Can you please see if you can delink Falco from the Cast List page? I couldn't figure out how to do it without removing his entry entirely. Thanks. -- Corgi 09:54, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :::::: I don't think it's possible. There was an implicit assumption that anyone worth mentioning in the cast list should have a page. There's no B-list, you are either important or devil dog feed. Argadi 12:28, 22 April 2009 (UTC)